Sun over the Horizon
by Yistherumgone
Summary: Why does it feel like everytime I watch the sunset 'He' is watching with me? Sakura lives a monotonous everday life. She locked her heart away long ago hoping he could be the key. When different obstacles in her life occur will she learn to live again?
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

**Hey Guy's I'm back yes a new Fan fiction. I already finished the 2nd chapter but please don't ask for a good summary because it's one of those think as you write and hoping its good kind of thing. The other parody Fan fiction wasn't going the way I wanted it but I'll try to fix it on a better time. Hope you enjoy. Unsure of definite Sakura pairings just yet the other ones are going to stay. The intro is very short I know but it's only the intro and I just wanted to introduce it. Please don't flame me for that.**

**Pilot Intro**

In some occurrences, it seems as though time is standing still. I look at the setting sun on the horizon just passing the time away. The previous hours of work were long indeed making me cherish the calm serenity of silence. I know it won't last long because my medical work is still needed. I stand for a moment longer my bright hair blowing, the light breeze picking up. Is my life going to continue like this? Every day watching the same sun set, waiting, working around the hospital, training, and crying. My heart could never be the same after that one time I let him get away. That one moment where the power of love did not prevail. My love did not matter. That is why each night I cry myself to sleep letting my invisible wall of strength crumble, that is why I work 10 hours more then given, that is why each evening I stand with the setting sun waiting for him to return, because he see's I am stronger. That is why I locked away my heart even if it is screaming to come out. I changed over the years into a wiser and colder person. I am Sakura Haruno medic-nin of Konoha. The girl who let the betrayer Sasuke Uchicha get away.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Peeps Chapter 1 here it is the start of my very plot unknown story!! Enjoy

Chapter 1

The sound of birds chirping could be heard outside the apartment window of Sakura Haruno, medic-nin of Konoha and Jounin ninja. The sound

of the birds was the wake up call for her and already the shower could be heard and the water hitting the floor. Barely awake she got herself

ready for her tradition training with Hatake Kakashi her old sensei and good friend. She went to the old training grounds every morning to

advance her jutsu's. Developing her own perfecting others. She was known in the past for being the kunoichi with the least known jutsu, but

now she had one of the most. Kakashi also taught her genjutsu and she was a good user to. She was a quick study, absorbing information like

a sponge. But, all these accomplishments did not fill the empty void dwelling in her locked away heart. She got out of the shower and cleared

away the fog residue on the mirror. She was very beautiful, her foggy green eyes and long wavy hair were a big commodity in Konoha. She

was the untouched Kunoichi of Konoha, twenty years old and never been kissed. Everyone wondered why she never settled down. Her own

parents hardly saw her. They knew why. It wasn't a hard thing to miss, that ever since she was twelve years old after Sasuke left she closed

her heart to everyone including the ones closest to her. As she made her way to the bedroom she thought of how everyone around her was

settling down getting together and having fun even though ninja's lived a life of solitude. Times were changing people couldn't stop love and

emotions were impossible to full get rid of. She got dressed and used a transporting jutsu Kakashi taught her and appeared in the training

grounds.

"This is going to take a while, Kakashi is always late."

She began doing some warm up stretches and what she thought would be a few minutes turned into 2 hours. She began to practice her aim on

a nearby tree that was used many times before for kunai throwing. That was what she did every morning. It was getting annoying. Same damn

thing everyday and night.

"Why did you have to leave…" she said to no one in particular.

"I didn't go anywhere." Kakashi said appearing from no where.

"Hey Kakashi, I think you broke a record today, only two hours late this time."

"Very funny, listen I think we should take a break today."

"WHAT! KAKASHI! I have to get stronger!"

"You're already stronger the 3 quarters of Konoha's ninja Sakura, if you keep over working yourself you'll get hurt. When you were genin, I

didn't pay enough attention to you and for that I am sorry, but the way you're going at it you're overworking yourself.

"Thanks for looking out for me Kakashi. I'll calm it down a bit."

"Sakura you want to grab some breakfast?"

"Sure… But Kashi, are you asking me out on a date?" She asked poking fun.

"I guess I am. What are you embarrassed to go out with an old man like me?

"Nah I'm just afraid you'll read your little books, and then I'll have to get rid of them."

"I'd like to see you try." Kakashi said with a mischievous smile.

"Whatever. Where are we going?"

"How about our old Ramen sack Ichiraku's **(sp?)**

"Oh okay, I haven't been there in ages."

And so they set off to their old eating place. Sakura looked serious as always, never letting too much emotion show on her face. She had less

emotion then Kakashi did and it scared him. Little did she know that in just a few moments she would be a very surprised Kunoichi. They were

already a couple of feet away from Ichiraku's and it could be seen that it was closed.

"WHAT! Ichiraku's is never closed!" Sakura cried surprisingly enough.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll check the back. Sometimes they open the back room for special guests, it's a new addition." Sakura sighed. They

made their way to the back and Sakura started to get suspicious. They opened the door and it was pitch black.

"What's going oooooooonnnn…?" Kakashi pushed her in and the lights burst on and all of her jounin friends screamed happy birthday at the top

of their lungs.

"What is this, it's not my… Oh wait it is." She chuckled a bit.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday FOR-HEAD GIRL!!"

"Whatever, Ino-pig." They all ran towards Sakura drowning her in hugs.

"It would be amazing if I could breathe." Sakura managed. They got off of her and she took in her friends features. Ino, hair back to normal

and pregnant with Shikamaru's baby and married for 3 years. She retired as a ninja and now owns the flower shop. It always suited her more

then being a ninja. Neji and Ten-Ten have been dating and they were perfect for each other. Kiba and Temari strangely enough found each

other on a mission and have been dating for a couple of months visiting each other's village monthly. And of course the famous couple of 2

years Naruto and Hinata. Naruto matured over the years and he finally asked her out. They were happy together.

"Thank you guys. I appreciate this. You really didn't have to though." I turn around and Tsunade showed up to. Temari, Konkura, and Gaara

follow.

"Happy birthday Sakura, your 21st birthday and you have bloomed into a beautiful blossom." The Sake was talking.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." She gives her a hug and Tsunade starts wobbling into the party but before she was drowned in the crowd she

turned around.

"Oh and Sakura I brought my best Sake for your first drink."

The Sand siblings were next in line.

"Happy birthday Saku! I missed you." Temari gave her a hug.

"Thanks, I missed you to." She turns around and joins the party to look for Kiba.

"Happy birthday Sakura, you look more beautiful since the last time I saw you." Konkura said.

"Thanks, so how's Joe?" she asked.

"Mighty hot." Konkura was gay.

Next was Gaara who grew up over the years and learned to control his demon, letting him sleep soundly the circles around him disappearing.

"Happy birthday Sakura." He gave her a small rectangular box.

"Thank you Gaara-kun." He walks away.

As she opens the box she sees a beautiful silver necklace with a pink diamond-studded heart with a key whole in the middle. She puts it on and

is ultimately happy. She spots Kakashi and goes to him.

"Hey Kakashi, thanks for this you really know how to keep a straight face."

"Hn, that's what a ninja does." He said smiling his pleasant smile.

"I can't believe I forgot my 21st birthday!"

"Yeah, like I said before you over work yourself." He said with a caring eye.

"I do it for him…" the mood change could be sensed in the air.

"You shouldn't do it for Sasuke, you should do it for yourself."

"I do it for myself to bring myself closer to him."

"Sakura… I know you were hurt but that was 9 years ago. You have to move on, if he was coming back he would be hear already."

"Shut up Kakashi, you don't know that." She became angry crushing the glass in her hand. Kakashi's lazy eye widened and began to apologize

but she was already gone. Everyone began to get confused but all that Kakashi felt was guilt.

"I can't believe he said that." She said on a hill overlooking Konoha.

'He was just being honest.' Her innerself said. This surprised her because she was gone for 9 years.

"I thought I locked you out!"

'You can't lock away your heart Sakura.'

"I did for 9 years, I can continue."

'No you can't.'

"I could try."

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. At the same time the sunny skies turned dark letting loose small droplets of water. She looks up and lets

the rain soak her taking in the cool feeling.

"You could catch ammonia out her." A voice rang.

"Who's the medic here, Gaara?" She said not even turning around.

"I am just making a true statement."

"It seems like everyone around here likes to tell the truth."

"You know 6 years ago I never got to thank you for saving my life."

"Well I am used to it already."

"It's not that I didn't want to, I couldn't. My pride and demon wouldn't allow it."

"What's it with men and their foolish pride?"

"You're not making it easy for me. I am a man who Is not used to apologizing, me being the kazekage and all."

"Your title doesn't deny you the right. But, if you apologized I can't penalize you. Apology accepted. By the way the necklace is beautiful."

"Good I'm glad you liked it. Now, let me take you back to the party. Whatever Kakashi said he looked very guilty about it."

"He should." And they walked back to the party together in silence.


End file.
